A Day at the Zoo
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca, Chloe and baby Mitchell take a trip to the zoo


A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a safe and wonderful New Year. Thank you again to everyone who reads my stories and everyone that leaves reviews. I hope you all enjoy the story!

"Hey, Chlo. Check it out." Chloe turned around from the pasta she was stirring to see Beca with two uncooked mostaccioli noodles hanging out of her mouth, looking like vampire teeth. The redhead rolled her eyes and returned back to preparing dinner.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that Twilight marathon. You always get weird after watching them." Beca took the pasta from her mouth and tossed them into the trash, then took a seat at the counter.

"Seriously, Chlo? I acted like I had fangs. It's not like I was acting you to pull some kinky vampire shit in the bedroom."

"Remember that one time you asked to wear a cape?" Chloe looked up from the dinner that she was plating and cocked an eyebrow at her wife.

"It was a joke!" Beca whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Mhmmmm. Sure it was. Go get Frankie. Dinner is ready."

Beca made the short walk from the kitchen to the family room and stood outside the little gated area they had set up for Frankie. She laughed when her daughter scooted her way over and pressed her face against the gate. Beca held her hands out and patiently waited for Frankie to stand up so she could pick her up. Once she stood up, Beca grabbed the one-year old from her armpits, lifted her over the gate and then placed her feet first on the floor. Before her daughter could protest and drop to the floor to crawl, Beca bent down and grabbed her hands to keep her standing, to initiate that her daughter should walk. Frankie angrily bent her knees so her feet were off the floor. Beca sighed in defeat and quickly made her way to the kitchen with her daughter dangling from her hands, giggling loudly and swinging her legs. She lifted her into her high chair and buckled her in, then took her designated spot next to her. She laughed as her daughter smacked her tray while chanting 'ma' loudly (Beca and Chloe tried teaching her to say 'mom' but she can't quite get it yet, though they have now figured out when she says 'ma' she means Chloe). Chloe made her way over with cut up pasta and dumped it onto Frankie's tray, then sat in her seat as well. When Frankie got her food, she looked up at her mom and excitedly said something sounding similar to the words 'thank you'. Beca dropped her forkful of pasta and stared at her daughter with her jaw dropped.

"Seriously, Franny? You can call us both by our names and you can even say 'thank you', but you can't walk yet?!" Beca shrieked out the sentence in disbelief.

"She's a very polite baby, Becs. Clearly something she gets from me." Chloe smiled smugly and began to eat her pasta. After a few moment's Chloe looked up at her daughter who had pasta sauce all over her cheeks and hands. "Is that good, Frankie?" The baby responded by promptly shoving more food into her mouth. Both Chloe and Beca laughed loudly at the action, causing their daughter to giggle as well. Frankie looked sweetly at her mom before picking up a noodle and turning herself so she was facing Chloe.

"Ma. Ahhh." Frankie extended her arm out, wanting Chloe to open her mouth so she could feed her.

"No no, Frankie. You eat your pasta. Thank you though." Frankie pouted in defeat before lighting up again and turning towards Beca with that same arm extended.

"Mama. Ahhh!" Beca looked up towards the ceiling for a moment, contemplating if she actually wanted to take the food from her daughter. When she looked back down at her daughter, she saw such hope in her bright blue eyes that she couldn't say no. She leaned in with her mouth open and allowed her daughter to put it in her mouth. Frankie squealed in excitement and when back to feeding herself.

"I'm going to be honest, I feel like that noodle was already in her mouth." The brunette said while making a face of disgust.

"Oh, it totes was. Why do you think I didn't eat it?"

/

Three hours after dinner has been cleaned up, Frankie had playtime, was given a bath and changed into their pajamas, all three girls were laying down in the master bedroom, watching some cartoon movie they put on Netflix. Chloe was laying on her back with Frankie lying on her chest, her right arm wrapped around her to keep her in place. She had her left arm wrapped around Beca, who had her face nuzzled into Chloe's armpit. Chloe smiled to herself and squeezed both her girls closer to her. She loved moments like this. When she felt Beca shift to try and get up, she secured her arm around her even tighter and whined.

"Becs, where are you going?" The redhead pouted.

"I'm hungry. I wanna get a snack." Chloe released Beca from her tight grip, but before Beca could get far, the redhead grabbed her by the ankle.

"I want a snack, too. Grab Frankie for me?" Chloe gently ran her fingers through her, now sleeping, daughter's curly brown hair before she shifted herself so Beca could grab her. "How about you lay her down and I'll get us some snacks?" Beca nodded as she carefully picked up her sleeping daughter and cradled her against her chest. As soon as Frankie was off her chest, Chloe stood up and made her way down to the kitchen.

Chloe came up fifteen minutes later balancing two bowls of ice cream, a plate of pizza rolls and two water bottles. Beca was sitting on the bed patiently for Chloe to return so they could continue to watch Shameless. When she heard her wife enter, she sat up and grabbed some of the snacks so her wife could get on the bed.

"Jeez, finally. I was about to send a search party after you." Beca said jokingly as she popped a pizza roll into her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what I wanted!" Chloe grabbed her ice cream and began to eat it. "Well press play, babe!"

Three episodes in and all the snacks were gone. The girls were cuddled in bed together with Chloe absentmindedly playing with Beca's hair while Beca had her hand up Chloe's tank top rubbing patterns around her belly button.

"Hey, Becs?"

"Hmm?" Beca responded sleepily.

"Do we have anything we need to do tomorrow?" Beca sat silently for a moment, mentally running through her calendar.

"Nope, completely free. Why?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"That depends. How hot is it going to be? Red isn't my color, y'know."

"No, but it's mine." Chloe said cheekily, earning a smack on the stomach. "But I think it is going to be in the mid- 80s?"

"Yeah, we can go to the zoo, love."

/

Chloe woke up at around 8:00am (like always) and went into the nursery to check on Frankie. When she approached the crib she was greeted by the sight of her still sleeping and now diaper-less daughter. Chloe rolled her eyes and then made a face of displeasure at the sight of the pee stain on her daughter's mattress. Just as Chloe was about to wake their daughter, Beca stumbled into the nursery, yawning. When she made it to the crib she did a double take at the sight of their daughter.

"Okay, I am 100% certain that there was a diaper on her butt when I laid her down." Chloe just patted Beca's shoulder and leaned over the crib and began to lightly rub her daughter's back.

"It's time to wake up, Franny." Chloe said softly earning a whine from her daughter and a scoff from Beca.

"Is that really how you wake her up?"

"Uh, Yeah. How do you do it?" Beca widened her eyes and then cringed.

"You'll get mad. I can't tell you." Beca smiled sheepishly as Chloe narrowed her eyes at her.

"Go ahead, Becs. Wake her up." Chloe stepped back with her arms crossed over her chest and she watched as Beca walked out of the room. She was ready to ask where she was going, but not even ten seconds later, her wife loudly burst into the room.

"Frankie Pants! It's time to wake up!" She walked over to the crib as she was shouting and when her daughter began shifting, Beca leaned forward and began to tickle her daughter. "Good morning, Princess!" The brunette shouted in the voice she uses for Frankie that Chloe absolutely adores. Chloe didn't really approve of her wife waking their daughter up by shouting, but once she heard her daughter giggling wildly as Beca tickled her she could tell that this was their "thing" and decided to let it go. She watched lovingly as her wife picked their daughter up out of her crib and began to tickle her more, but then the realization that her daughter was in fact not wearing a diaper hit her.

"Beca, wait! She isn't wearing a dia-" 

"Damnit! She peed on me!"

"-per." As soon as Chloe finished her sentence, she couldn't contain her laughter. Beca had Frankie held out in front of her as the baby wiggled her legs and laughed. Chloe grabbed Frankie from Beca and pointed to the bed sheets as well as Beca's shirt. "Looks like you've got some laundry to do." She exited the nursery laughing and made her way to the bathroom to give Frankie a bath.

/

When Chloe and Frankie returned to the kitchen thirty minutes later, Beca had breakfast ready and sitting on the table. Chloe got Frankie situated in her seat and put eggs onto her tray and then sat down in her own spot and began to eat her breakfast.

"I put the stroller in the car and got the diaper bag together while you were giving Frankie a bath. I think we need to stop and Walgreens or Target cause we don't have any baby sunscreen for our tiny human." Beca paused for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows together, thinking. "Or I can go right now while you get her dressed and do her hair? Just cause I assume she will not be attending the zoo in a diaper."

"You would be assuming correctly."

"Sounds like we've got a plan then, Mrs. Mitchell."

/

Beca returned from Target almost an hour later. She kind of got distracted and ended up not only buying baby sunscreen, but some snacks, big bottles of water and a pair of black ray ban looking sunglasses for Frankie (because how could she not). The brunette pulled into their driveway and honked the horn to let Chloe she had returned. A minute or so later Chloe came out with Frankie in her arms. Frankie was wearing a pair of gray overall shorts and a pink shirt underneath. Beca smiled at the fact that Chloe put black converse on their daughter because now all three of them were wearing matching shoes (family goals, amirite?). She also swooned a little over the cute little pigtails that Frankie was sporting. Beca absolutely adored Frankie's hair because it was brown like Beca's but she had little curls at the back of her hair, just like Chloe did. When both Frankie and Chloe were settled in, Beca turned on the radio and they began the thirty-minute drive to the zoo. About ten minutes in, Chloe finally noticed the target bag and pick it up of the floorboards and began to look through it.

"Oh good. You bought water bottles. Now we don't have to sell our house in order to afford one at the zoo." Beca chuckled lightly and placed her right hand on Chloe's knee, rubbing soft circles over her skin as she drove. "Becs, oh my god. Are these sunglasses for Frankie?" Chloe pulled them out of the bag and held them up excitedly. The brunette just nodded her head and smiled. Chloe squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to put these on her!"

The thirty-minute drive consisted of Beca and Chloe singing loudly to whatever song came up on their Spotify playlist as well as laughing loudly at their daughter dancing and squealing along in her car seat. They pulled into the Asia Parking section of the Bronx Zoo. As Beca made her way to the trunk to pull out the stroller, Chloe pulled their daughter from her car seat and held her in her arms as she patiently waited for Beca to get the stroller together. Once it was ready, Chloe handed their baby to Beca and instructed her to hold her for a moment so she could put the sunscreen on her. Once Chloe felt Frankie was covered enough, Beca went to strap Frankie in, but was stopped by Chloe.

"Wait!" Chloe shouted, causing Beca to jump.

"Why are you yelling?" The brunette adjusted her daughter onto her hip and waited for Chloe's explanation.

"I want a picture of my girls." Chloe pouted as she pulled her phone out. Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. She shifted Frankie so she was looking towards Chloe and patiently waited for her wife to take the photo. The redhead quickly pulled out the baby sunglasses from the Target bag and put them on Frankie, who excitedly accepted them. The baby looked up at Beca and squealed happily when she saw her mama had glasses on just like she did. Chloe captured a photo of Beca and Frankie smiling at each other, then whistled loudly to get their attention so she could get a photo of them looking at her. Both girls looked towards the redhead and gave her big smiles.

Once the photo was taken, Beca buckled Frankie into her stroller and pulled the sun guard down over her. The redhead pulled the regular sunscreen from the diaper bag and handed it over to Beca. The brunette stuck her tongue out and snatched the bottle from her wife. She put sunscreen on her arms, legs and face and Chloe so graciously volunteered to rub sunscreen on the back of her thighs. Once Beca was sufficiently covered, she put the sunscreen back into the diaper bag. Chloe began pushing the stroller and the girls made their way towards to entrance. After Beca paid the $50 for both their tickets, they entered the zoo. Beca grabbed a map from one of the information booths and looked through it. After a minute or so of silence, Chloe was startled by a loud gasp coming from her wife.

"What! What's wrong?" Chloe grabbed her wife's forearm and pulled her close to her to try and look at the map. Beca flailed her arms and began bouncing it excitement.

"They have red pandas, Chlo!" Beca squealed excitedly, causing her daughter to look up at her and smile. The brunette squatted in front of her daughter and began to do the red panda hand motion and laughed when Frankie tried to copy it. She pushed the sunglasses up her daughter's nose before standing up with her arms behind her back, smiling sheepishly and looking at her wife expectantly.

"Lets go, dork." Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed as Beca practically began skipping towards the Himalayan Highland exhibit. She began pushing the stroller and at one point she had to shout after Beca to slow down.

When they began getting closer to the exhibit, Beca paused and anxiously played with her fingers. Chloe finally caught up to her wife and looked at her, confused.

"Why did we stop?"

"I'm nervous to see them, Chlo." Chloe looked at her wife, dumbfounded by what her wife was saying.

"Beca, you're just looking at them. Not taking them on a date."

"Right. You're right. Let's go." Beca shook her hands to shake out the nerves and began walking toward the red panda cage, leaving both her girls behind and leaving Chloe very confused.

She quickly got out of her daze and briskly pushed the stroller the rest of the way to Beca who practically climbing over the rail that separated the red panda cage from the public. She turned the stroller to face the exhibit and pointed out the red panda to Frankie.

"Look, Franny! Do you see the red panda?" Frankie then leaned forward and began pointing a babbling. After a moment or so, Beca finally remembered she was with her family and walked over to the stroller. She pulled Frankie out of it and sat her on the rail as they looked at the red pandas. Chloe couldn't help it and she took a photo of them. Beca had a huge smile on her face and Frankie giggled madly at the red pandas. "Are you two ready to see some more animals?" Both girls looked towards Chloe and the redhead could've sworn she saw Beca pout. "Baby, do you want me to take a picture with you in front of the pandas?" Beca instantly lit up and quickly strapped Frankie back into her stroller, something she did not like at all. She knew it was a bad idea to take the baby out in the first place but the photo would only take a second.

"Would you, please!?" Beca asked enthusiastically. Chloe stepped back a little, moving the stroller with her. She unlocked her phone and opened the camera app. She waited patiently for Beca to find a place to stand.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think that this is your first trip to the zoo." Chloe said after Beca finally found a spot to stand.

"Hurry up and take the photo before it moves!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" Chloe quickly snapped a few photos of Beca smiling wide in front of one of the red pandas that was chilling on a tree branch beside her. Once the photo was taken she gave her wife a thumbs up. She then pulled their crying daughter out of her stroller and handed her to Beca when she made her way back to them. "You took her out so now you get to carry her!"

/

After leaving the red pandas, the girls made their way through the zoo. So far they've looked at the bears, the lions (which Frankie "roared" and Chloe thought she was going to go into cuteness overload), they were now approaching the Baboon Reserve. Chloe shifted Frankie onto her hip (Beca handed her over to 'tie her shoes' while they were looking at lions and never took her back) as Beca pushed the stroller through the small crowd of people. Chloe sat Frankie on the railing, standing behind her, and the girls watched the Nubian Ibex and the Rock Hyrax roam the open area, but where somewhat disappointed when they didn't see any Gelada Baboons. Just as they were about to leave they overheard a man say that there was a baboon making its way out and sure enough when they turned around there was a Gelada baboon sitting on a rock somewhat close to where they were, with a scowl on its face and its junk hanging out. Chloe laughed to herself and then nudged her wife.

"Hey, Becs – " Chloe hid her face behind Frankie's hair for a moment, trying to stifle her laugh. "- that baboon looks just like you." Beca leaned in closer to study the baboon and scoffed in offense. Just as she was about to say something along the lines of 'fuck you', the baboon pushed itself up and turned so they got a nice (not so nice) view of its bald ass.

"Yeah? Well that end of the monkey looks like you." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe's jaw dropped and she scoffed. She picked Frankie up from where she had her sitting and began to walk away.

"Fuck off, Beca." Beca's smirked dropped. She knew she was in trouble. She took hold of the stroller and quickly made her way to Chloe, cutting in front of her to get her to stop walking. Chloe stopped, narrowing her eyes at her wife and adjusting Frankie. Beca stepped forward, attempting to wrap her wife in a hug but Chloe turned away. "Do not." The brunette frowned and decided that since she clearly wasn't going to get a regular hug from her wife that she would settle for hugging her from behind. She quickly made her way behind Chloe (before she could walk away) and wrapped her arms around the redhead, resting her hands just under where Frankie's feet were hanging. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Babygirl, I was just messing with you. You don't look like a baboon's ass. You're very beautiful." Beca spoke softly. She could feel Chloe's body shaking and pulled back to look at her wife's face. She was laughing. "Oh, you asshole!" She playfully smacked her wife's arm. "I thought you were actually mad at me!" Chloe continued to laugh. While Beca was still dumbfounded, she handed Frankie over so she could wipe her eyes.

"Shh. There are children around! Watch your language." Chloe said after finally getting her laughter under control. She patted Beca's head then took hold of the stroller and began walking away. Beca stood there confused, holding Frankie against her chest. Her daughter looked up at her and she looked down at her daughter.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Beca shouted and she began speeding walking to her wife.

/

At around 1:00pm, the girls had made their way over to the bug carousal. Chloe pushed the stroller into the area where you could dock your strollers and they stood in line, waiting for their turn. When they were finally able to get on, Chloe hopped onto a bumblebee and Beca handed Frankie over to her (she told Chloe it was cause Frankie would like a bumblebee more but she really just wanted to take pictures of the two of them). Then Beca climbed onto the praying mantis that was next to Chloe's bee.

"This ride is so ugly, Chlo." Beca said as she was looking at the face of her mantis. Chloe just laughed and adjusted Frankie so she was sitting on it as well. Beca pulled out her phone and held it up. "Hey, pretty girls." Beca said, getting their attention. "Say 'cheese'." Chloe smiled wide and Frankie looked up towards the camera, smiled and then said 'Cheese', dragging out the 'ee' portion of the word. After Beca took the photo, Chloe made a shocked face at Beca.

"Well, that's new." Chloe said, kissing Frankie's head then tickling her a little bit. A few seconds later, the ride began and judging by the look on Frankie's face, Beca didn't think she was going to like it.

Beca was wrong. Very wrong. In fact, Frankie loved the ride so much they rode it twice. The operator was kind enough to let them stay on after Frankie began to cry when it stopped. After the second time, Beca and Chloe were over it and decided the tackle the tantrum their daughter was about to have. Boy, did she have one. Beca grabbed Frankie so Chloe could climb of the ride and as soon as she realized she was getting off she began crying, loudly. Beca did her best to calm the crying, squirming baby, but she wasn't having any luck. Finally Chloe, the queen of disciplining, grabbed Frankie from Beca and put her in her stroller, ignoring her cries. She grabbed Frankie's almost empty sippy cup and refilled it with some of the water they brought from home. She handed the cup to Frankie as well as the pacifier and looked up at Beca with her hand on her hips.

"Lunch time?" Chloe asked, pulling the map from the stroller to try and find a restaurant.

"Lunch sounds good. I think there's a place near where we are. I think it's called Dancing Crane or something?" Chloe just nodded her head, looking at the map while rocking the stroller back and forth. Beca looked around and saw an arrow with the name of the restaurant on it. "Oh! That way, babe."

/

When they got to the restaurant, Chloe said she would order their food and to just have Beca take Frankie and find a seat. Beca chose a table inside. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and removed Frankie's sunglasses, which she had pulled off during her tantrum, and put them in the cup holder of the stroller. She unbuckled Frankie from her stroller and cradled her on her lap. Frankie was hot, tired and hungry, definitely not a good combination. The toddler rested her head on Beca's chest. She sat there quietly as she sucked on her pacifier. Beca rubbed her hand up and down Frankie's back as she rocked her. A few minutes later, Chloe returned with a tray full of food and a large drink. She set the food down and quickly pulled a high chair up to the table. Beca stood up and placed her daughter in the high chair. She fussed at first, but when Chloe gave her a fry, she grabbed it and sat contently.

Chloe sat down and began to pull the thick breading off Frankie's chicken nuggets (to avoid having her choke) and Beca had the awesome job of eating the ends of her fries (also to avoid choking). Once Frankie's food was ready for her to eat, they placed it in front of her and let her go to town. Chloe ordered both Beca and herself a cheeseburger and fries, but instead of two drinks she opted just to buy them a large drink to share.

"Only one drink?" Beca asked curiously, taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper.

"Because it was $15 for a damn cheeseburger." Beca's eyes widened. She almost choked on the burger she was chewing.

"Good lord. Where's the receipt?" The brunette held her hand out expectantly and Chloe just shook her head, refusing to give it to her.

After the girls ate their lunch, Frankie seemed to be in a less grumpy mood. When Beca finished her food she stood up and instructed Chloe to stay there and she made her way to the food counter. A minute or so later, she returned with two soft serve ice cream cones and a pissed off look on her face. She handed Chloe her chocolate cone and sat down while she took a lick of her vanilla one. Once she sat down, she extended her hand to Frankie, allowing her to take a slobbery lick from her ice cream cone. Both girls smiled widely when their daughter giggled and said 'mmmmm!' after having a bite of ice cream.

"Why'd you look so mad babe?" The redhead said, offering Frankie some of her ice cream. She mocked offense when she turned her head, denying the chocolate ice cream, and leaning forward towards Beca again.

"Because these two ice cream cones cost me $8." The brunette said through gritted teeth.

"Oh man. If you think we paid a lot for food, wait till you see what we pay at the gift shop!"

/

The walk from the restaurant to the gift shop was a very short one. When they walked in they were greeted by a bunch of stuffed animals, figurines and other various toys. Chloe gravitated towards the stuffed animals. She pushed the stroller and her sleepy daughter towards the shelves full of stuffed animals. She picked up a stuffed red panda for Beca, a stuffed lion for Frankie and a stuffed otter for herself. While Chloe and Frankie were browsing, Beca disappeared toward the section with the kid toys. Her eyes found one of those weird grabber things with the animal head on it. She picked up the lion one and held it to her face. Her left hand squeezed the lever at the bottom numerous times, making the plastic lion mouth move. She giggled to herself and sneakily made her way towards Chloe who was looking at key chains. She pinched Chloe's butt with the lion's mouth and laughed when her wife jumped. She turned around and caught sight of what her wife was holding in her hand.

"No. Put it back." She pointed at the lion grabber and Beca pouted before sticking it on a random shelf.

At this point, Frankie began to get fussy again as they were about to get into line a pay. Beca told Chloe to take Frankie outside and that she would pay for the stuff. The redhead agreed, handing over the stuffed animals and key chains before heading out. Once Beca saw her wife was gone, she quickly walked towards a specific aisle in the gift shop to grab something before waiting in line to pay.

Chloe found a bench somewhat near the gift shop and sat down. She decided to put some more sunscreen on Frankie before the baby fell asleep (which was inevitable at this point). Once the sunscreen was on her, Chloe pushed the stroller back and forth to soothe the baby. By the time Beca made it out, Frankie was knocked out in her stroller.

"Did you want to see some more animals? Or should we just go home?" Beca asked, wrapping the handles of the gift shop bag around her wrist. "Cause I was looking at the map and like I don't care if we don't see all those bird house cause, fuck birds. But there's like an opposite trail we can take to the parking lot that has some animals we haven't seen yet. We don't have to but, yeah." The brunette said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's do that, baby." The redhead smiled and stood up.

/

At 3:15 the girls finally made it back to their car. Chloe strapped their still sleeping daughter in her car seat while Beca tossed the gift shop bag and the now folded stroller into the trunk. Beca got into the drivers side and groaned when she rested back against the seat.

"I am so exhausted, Chlo." She said as she ran her hands over her face. "We didn't even get to take her to the petting zoo."

"We will come back another time. I'm glad we came though." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it onto her lap, holding it tightly.

"I'm glad we came too, baby." Beca looked at Frankie through the rearview mirror and smiled. "I think she had fun. I mean I hope she did." Chloe let go of Beca's hand so she would be able to drive properly.

"She totes did. I have many photos to prove it!"

"Ooh! Send me them?"

/

When the girls made it home at around 4:30, Frankie was just waking up from her nap. They were all sweaty and needed a shower. Beca let Chloe and Frankie shower first. Once Chloe was done washing Frankie, Beca came into the bathroom to take their daughter so Chloe could finish up her shower. The brunette brushed her daughter's hair and dressed her in a pair of pink shorts and a plain black shirt. She made her way down to the family room with her daughter in her arms and placed her in her little gated area. She set up some random ass cartoon on Netflix while she waited for Chloe. Forty- five minutes later her wife finally emerged downstairs, dressed in comfy clothes and make up free. Beca stood up and gave her wife a quick kiss before heading upstairs to take a shower of her own.

The rest of their day was relatively chill. All three of them were still exhausted from their day. Also, despite the numerous amounts of times she put on sunscreen, Beca still ended up sunburnt. Other than the pain of Chloe rubbing aloe on her shoulders, the girls spent their day watching movies, playing on the floor with Frankie and all around just relaxing. Frankie fell asleep at around 9:00pm, not long after they ate dinner. Because Beca was sunburnt and tired, Chloe told her to lay in bed and that she would put the baby to bed. Beca agreed and sleepily made her way to the bedroom. When Chloe returned to the room, her wife was under the covers already asleep. She shut off the lights and got under the covers, laying on her side and facing away from Beca. Just as her eyes closed and she was about to fall asleep, Chloe felt something pinching her butt. Her eyes shot open.

"You bought that fucking lion toy."


End file.
